Dust
by Tonks32
Summary: Cassandra is exposed to a drug that has some interesting side effects. Cassandra X Trevelyan X Cullen (something I was playing around with)
This is just something I was playing around with. I know A LOT of people will not agree that Cassandra would agree to such a thing, but that's the beauty of fanfic. We can change things every now and again. And it's not against anyone's will, all consensual just FYI. There will be mistakes and they're all mine.

* * *

Walking across the battlement, Cassandra scanned the document in hand on route to see the Commander. There were very alarming reports coming out of the Emerald Graves about massive amount of Red Templars and agents of the Freemen of the Dales harassing refuges. The Inquisitor himself might not be able to be dispatched to investigate, but Cullen and a few of his men might due for now.

"Excuse me, Seeker?"

At the sound of her title, Cassandra stopped and turned around to find an unknown woman walking up to her. She tried to place the face to no avail. The raven haired woman didn't bear any Inquisition symbols on her clothes and wore no armor. Cassandra noted the only form of weaponry the unknown woman possessed was a small dagger in her boot. Must be a refugee or one of the vast amounts of pilgrimages flocking to Skyhold.

Cassandra folded the document to give this woman her attention, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have a message for you."

 _Ah an elf_ Cassandra silently concluded placing the elven woman. One from the Dales if Cassandra placed the accent right. "Your name?"

The elf bowed her head ever so slightly, "Meira, my lady. I'm a messenger of Comtesse d'Argent." She withdrew a wax seal piece of parchment. "I was told for you to open it as soon you got it."

Cassandra took it and tried to stop the elf before she scurried away, "Allow us to put you up for the night, Meria. I'm sure your journey back will be better after a good night's rest and a full belly."

"And I will politely refuse the offer, my lady." Again Meria bowed her head, "I must head back immediately. Good day."

Slightly baffled by the sudden appearance and disappearance of the unknown woman, Cassandra turned around and continued on to the Commander's office. She tucked her original document in her belt and broke the wax seal to unfold the parchment. A puff of red dust rose up and straight into the Seeker's nose. Cassandra sneezed before hastily dropping the parchment before she could breathe any more of the mysterious dust. She did to calm her breathing and remain rational. The substance could have just been left over dust from the seal or gathered dirt from the travel.

She felt fine. That was the important thing. Scooping it back up, Cassandra folded it to give to either Solas or Dorian to analyze. After she saw the Commander.

Cullen looked up when his heavy wooden door creaked open, "Cassandra." Thankful for the distraction, he happily threw down his quill to give her his full attention. "What do I owe this visit?"

"I have a…" Cassandra trailed off as her eyes began to haze.

When she stopped a few feet into the office, Cullen pushed to his feet and rounded his desk, "Cassandra?" His voice laced with concerned as he reached out to touch her shoulder. The next thing he knew was that she shoved him against the door, slamming it shut, and her mouth was on his. Hot and demanding.

 _Holy Maker in sweet heaven!_

Using all his strength, Cullen pulled away from Cassandra's seeking mouth, "Cassandra?" Her eyes, nearly black with unfathomed lust, stared up at him just like in many of his fantasies. This wasn't right. She was Aiden's. Not his. Yet, here she was struggling against his hold to claim his mouth again. "What in the void is going on?"

"I want you." She panted clawing at his shoulders to bring him closer. Their similar height made this task easy until Cassandra managed to latch her lips to his.

His groaned. There was no stopping it. Her kiss was brutal, teeth, lips, and tongue assaulted him until his hands were gripping his hips hard enough to bruise through her leathers. Cullen's head was swimming in pleasure, his body responding to the way the Seeker relentlessly grinded against him, threatening to drive him to the point of insanity. "Cassandra." Her fingers found their way into his hair, dislodging his curls as she dragged her nails over his scalp and down her neck. His cock hardened and he had no armor to help mask it.

"You want me." To prove her point, Cassandra took one of her hands to rub it against the harden bulge pressing against his leathers. She ran her swollen lips along his jaw to his ear, "I've seen the way you look at me. How many times have you fantasized about bending me over your desk and fucking me senseless? Or how about on the war table in front of our beloved Inquisitor?"

And there were so many more places that Cullen wanted to fuck the Seeker. At the mention of the Inquisitor, Cullen took her face in his hands and forcefully pulled his mouth free. As much as he loved and desired Cassandra, Cullen vowed to do nothing to risk his relationship with either her or Aiden. "Something is wrong. This isn't like you, Cassandra." Her fingers worked with unholy speed to untie the strings of his leathers and Cullen made a noise somewhere between a curse and a moan.

 _For Fuck Sake_! Cullen regretted his choice not to wear his armor. If he had, it would be far more difficult for Cassandra to get her hands around his pulsing cock. Her fingers, her oh so wonderful and calloused fingers, slid down his shaft in one powerful stroke.

 _Blessed are they who stand before. The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just._ Cullen recited the chant of light in his head trying to gain control of his damn hormones and start thinking with the right head. The Cassandra he knew and love wouldn't throw herself at him like this. She wouldn't betray Aiden. She wouldn't-….

"Fuck! Fuck! Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow _._ In their blood the Maker's will is written. _"_ While trying to gather his control, Cassandra moved quickly until she was on her knees and her velvet mouth was on his cock. He nearly lost it. Hating himself, Cullen threw Cassandra to the ground and ran to the other side of the room. "Cassandra stop."

The Seeker shifted to all fours, her lustful gaze sizing up the Commander like a piece of meat, "I don't think that's what you really want, Commander." Her gaze fell to his exposed cock.

Hastily, Cullen stuffed himself back into his leathers. _Think you idiot!_ He was the damn leader of an army! He should be able to come up with a strategy to evade and escape from a sex crazed woman. But leaving her alone was the last thing he wanted to do. In her current state, Cullen wasn't so sure that her next victim would be as reluctant. "Andraste's mercy, Cassandra no!" He rushed to yank her to her feet by the arms to keep her from undoing her leather chest piece.

"Oh!" A sly smile crossed Cassandra's flushed face, "I like it rough. Do you Cullen? Are you the Commander in bed as well? Do you want me at your mercy? Your control?"

 _Aiden!_

Cullen had to get her to Aiden and fast. At any moment someone could come waltzing into his office and right into this completely indecent situation. Cassandra's reputation would be ruined and Cullen shuttered to think what Aiden would do in response.

"Okay. I'll give you what you want, Seeker." Cullen stopped her before she could jump him, "But not here."

"This is a good place as any."

"Someone can find us."

"Let them." She purred brushing her lips over his thudding pulse, "Take me, Cullen."

Seeing no other choice, Cullen tossed the Seeker over his shoulder and took the less trafficked route to the Inquisitor's chambers. They only passed one servant, who thankfully didn't stop to ask questions. Cullen just reached the home stretch of the stairs leading to his destination when Cassandra's idle hands began to busy themselves. Somehow, even from the angle she was draped over his shoulder, her fingers worked themselves inside his leathers to claim his cock once again. Cullen stumbled up the last few stairs and cursed when he found the room empty.

He threw her forcibly onto the bed, "Stay right there!" He ordered and felt no shame in hightailing it out of there as fast as he could. Thankfully, Cullen still had half a mind to lock the door and fix his leathers before setting out to find the Inquisitor.

Cullen quickly found himself sprinting into the war room, "Aiden!"

Hearing his first name, a rare event, the Inquisitor looked up from the map and paused as he took in the Commander's disheveled appearance. The man's usually kempt blonde curls were all over the place, his face flush and frazzled, and there was a growing mark on his neck that looked like a hickey. Cullen's tunic was a skewed and, even across the room, Aiden could see the Commander's obvious arousal pressing against his leathers. "Cullen?"

The Command moved quickly, ignoring the other two advisors and hoping not to have as keen of eyes as Aiden, and grasped the man by the arm. "Come with me." He ignored the way Aiden tensed and tightened his grip when the Inquisitor tried to pull away. "Now!"

Left with no choice, Aiden let Cullen drag him from the war room leaving behind two very confused women. "What in the Void is going on, Cullen?" They were racing through the main hall now, "You look liked you've been attacked by a horde of sex craved women."

"Just one." Cullen explained, "And I swear to you and the Maker that I had nothing to do with this. Nothing! She just came into my office and well…"

"Who?" Aiden's question hung in the air as they finally made it up to his chambers.

Both men stopped.

Aiden sputtered and his body reacted instantly. His beloved Seeker lay across the bed they shared completely naked and flushed. Hips bucking wildly, Cassandra's hands touched everywhere. To Cupping and pinching her breast, to stroking herself between her legs, and everything in between. Her chest heaved on breathless sobs. Aiden couldn't decipher if they were of pleasure or of pain.

Cullen held up his hands the moment the Inquisitor turned on him, "When I left her she was fully dressed." He vowed, "I didn't touch her."

Aiden's eyes fell to the mark on the Commander's neck.

"She jumped me! I swear. She came into my office about something and then something happened." Cullen swallowed the rising lump of terror in his throat. "I went to make sure she was okay and the next thing I know she has me pinned to the door with her tongue shoved down my throat. I pushed her away, but she was like a wild animal. She wanted me to fuck her."

Aiden's eyes grew hot, "She what now?"

"She tried to use my desire for her to convince me. I ran, Aiden!" Cullen insisted, "I ran! I care for too much about the both of you to touch her in anyway. But she wouldn't stop, so I threw her over my shoulder and locked her in here. And now…" His gaze fell to the bed and his arousal pulsed painfully at the writhing woman on the bed calling for both of them. _Maker help him or damn him_. But He wanted her. "By Andraste, I have to leave."

Aiden's hand shot out to stop the Commander, "You're going to stay."

Cullen's brow shot straight up, "What?"

"After you go get Dorian." The mage was the only one Aiden trust to keep this quiet. "Then, you're going to go back to your office and look for anything she might have had or dropped. If you find anything, be careful about it."

"Aiden I don't…" Cullen was only had so much will power.

"Go and be quick."

"Aiden!" Cassandra whined as the Cullen disappeared. "Please."

He took a few tentative steps towards the bed and he could see the beads of sweat dripping down the valley of her breast. Her skin was a feverish pink and her eyes wild with lust. "Cassandra."

One of her hands, the one tweaking her already hardened nipples, stopped to reach out to her love, "I need you. Please, Aiden."

Knees buckling, Aiden's gaze traveled to the hand moving between her legs. The inside of her thighs were slick and her core dripping. "Cassandra." He tried to remain level headed and not giving into his primal urge to seed her. "Look at me, Seeker."

"Aiden, please."

Carefully, he took her face between her hands not liking how warm it was, "I need you to tell me about when this started. What were you doing before this happened?"

"I can't remember…" Cassandra's hand twisted in his tunic trying to pull him closer, "I can't think, Aiden. Only about my release. I need."

Aiden let her pull him on top of her and settled between her legs. Instantly, she bucked beneath him, rubbing against his swollen arousal in desperation. _No!_ He wouldn't take her like this. But he could give her the release she craved. "I'll help you." Aiden promised sliding a finger into her soak wet heat.

Her back arched off the bed taking his digit in as far as possible. "More." Her throaty plea filled the room. "More."

Her fingers tangled in his hair to guide him, but Aiden already knew what she was asking for. He understood what she was going there. He knew that burning. That need. It was pure agony and if there was there was one thing he could stand was Cassandra in pain. Usually, Aiden loved to tease and take his time to bring her to her peak. Not this time. Using his free hand, he pinned her hip to the bed and launched a brutal attack. Her fingers twisted painfully in his long locks, her hips rolled relentlessly as he pulled him closer. Demanded more. Aiden was all too happy to oblige.

Cassandra's screams echoed off the walls as Aiden took her over the edge.

"Well, Cullen said you needed me urgently but I can see you're busy." Dorian spoke from the landing of the stairs. He shuffled a bit awkwardly as Aiden continued to torture the Seeker with his mouth. "I can come back another time."

Aiden only stopped the moment Cassandra went limp and her grip loosened, "Don't you go anywhere!" Wiping his bread, he glanced up to check on Cassandra's state. Her head was lolled to the side and her breast shuttered as she gasped for breath. She looked calm and content. For now.

"Look I'm not up to see you two going at it. So I'll be off…"

Carefully, Aiden slid of the bed afraid if he jarred Cassandra she would go back into her manic state. "Did Cullen tell you anything?"

The mage shook his head, "Only to come straight here. Though he did seem quite flustered."

"Something is wrong with Cassandra."

"She looks fine to me." Dorian grinned even when Aiden glared, "In fact she looks more than fine. I can see you're very talented with your mouth, Inquisitor. A shame you don't play for my team."

"No, this isn't like her." Aiden argued, "Okay, something happened to her. Cullen said she came to see him, kind of drifted off, and tried jump him."

"Jump him?" Dorian echoed.

"Yes, jump him. As in tearing his clothes off and wanting to fuck his brains out."

"Explains while the poor man was so flustered." Dorian carefully inched closer to the bed to inspect the naked woman. Dorian could tell blissful state was starting to wane as she became agitated again. "Did she ingest something? A drink or food?"

"I don't know. Cullen went to go look to see if she dropped anything in or near his office."

Dorian brushed the back of his hand over Cassandra's flush cheek, "Maker, she's burning up."

The Seeker's gaze shot to his and she shook her head, "No, not you." She whined, "I don't need you. I need Aiden. I need Cullen."

"I'm offended, my lady. I have been told I am an excellent lover." Dorian watched her hungry eyes turn to Aiden. "Whatever got her into this state, at least she seems to be in somewhat of control of what she wants."

Aiden rubbed a hand over his face. The fact she desired Cullen was a known and accepted one. They had even shared the idea of inviting the Commander to share their bed. The idea seemed pleasing for the both of them. After all, Cullen was a handsome man. "What is happening to her? Is she going to be okay?"

"I will!" Cassandra cried out, "Only if you give me what I need."

Aiden sat on the edge of the bed, catching her hands before they could wander, "I will, I promise." His body ached in a way that it was becoming increasingly hard to ignore his own needs. "Let Dorian look over you please. I need to know you're alright."

"Okay." Cassandra worked one of her hands free and began to explore.

Dorian did his best to ignore the breathless groans from the Inquisitor and the way the Seeker's hand stroked along the crotch of the man's leathers. A very interesting situation to say the least. "Her heart beat is erratic. Skin beyond feverish." In fact, it seemed to be growing hotter by the moment. "Are you in pain?"

Cassandra nodded.

Aiden struggled to think past Cassandra's hand stroking his arousal, "Were you in pain after, Lass?"

"It eased." She whispered.

"And you don't remember anything that might have set this off?" Dorian asked.

"No… Wait." Cassandra's other hand found its way under her lover's tunic, "There was a messenger. She gave me something… Aiden, please. Touch me. I need you to touch me."

"What messenger?" Dorian demanded.

"An elf… Oh fuck, please. Aiden it hurts" Cassandra whined.

"For the love of the Maker man," Dorian wasn't particular in the mood to see witness another go between the two, but he could see the true pain etched on the Seeker's face. "Touch her! Help her!"

Aiden complied, ghosting his hands down her jaw, to her neck, until they found her breast. Cassandra sighed, the tension on her face easing ever so slightly at his touch.

Dorian leapt off the bed when Cullen entered the room, "Did you find anything."

"I found… I found…" The Commander's gaze fell to the couple on the bed and the way Aiden used his mouth to ravish Cassandra's lovely breast.

The mage snapped his fingers to bring back the former Templar's attention, "Did you?"

"This." Cullen handed over two pieces of parchment. "One is a field report about something in the plains. The other isn't addressed. Only had the wax seal on the back and a little red dust inside."

"Dust?" Much to his lover's disapproval, Aiden drew away to look at the two men. Dorian was now wrapping the mysterious letter in Cassandra's discarded tunic.

"Yes. I didn't touch it. I just saw…" Cullen's voice trailed off and his eyes went wide.

Aiden crawled out of the bed, "Dorian go and try to figure out what that is." Though he had an idea or two on its origins. Aiden rather figure out where it came from and what was its purpose? "Bring some food, water, and stamina potions."

"What? Why? Oh!" Dorian finally noticed their Commander's state. "Right. I'll go now and get those things."

"Get the guards to look for this mysterious messenger." Aiden added as the Mage bolted towards the stairs.

Cullen stood, wavering ever so slightly as he clenched and unclenched his fist. "What's happening to me?"

"The dust." Aiden explained moving slowly towards the man. "There is no use in fighting it. The pain will only be worse."

"How?" Cullen clenched his jaw, "I didn't touch it. I didn't touch… fuck."

"Transfer from Cassandra. You must have ingested it which is why it too long to affect you."

Cullen grasped the Inquisitor by the front of his tunic and instantly Aiden pushed against his shoulders, but didn't pull away. "I want… I want…" His amber gaze flickered to the writhing woman on the bed than to the glowing blue eyes of the Inquisitor. He fought the urges. All of them. For Aiden. For Cassandra. They weren't his to have. They weren't…

The moment Cullen's lips latched onto his, Aiden's first instinct was to push the man away. The feeling was unfamiliar and made his stomach churn. Memories tried to flood his mind, but Aiden had to force them away. Had to force himself to relax. Cullen's, as foreign as it might be, wasn't unwelcomed. He had his fair share of dreams in the fade that involved the Commander.

Recognition snapped Cullen back to the clarity and yanked away, "Maker. Aiden." His body demanded him to take more, but he fought the damn fire raging through his veins. "I'm sorry. I-…"

Aiden silenced him by pressing his mouth to his. His body still fought as he led Cullen towards the bed. Aiden heard Cassandra shifting in the bed and nearly jumped out of is skin when his legs hit the edge of the bed and found her pressed flushed against his clothed back. The Seeker's voice purred in his ear, helping ground Aiden to the here and now and not into the darkness of his past. They weren't using his body to hurt him. They wanted him. Wanted to love him. To bring him pleasure. To cherish him. Though under the influence, that didn't change the fact that they cared for him. Just as he cared for the both of them.

This time Cullen drew away to gentle place a hand on Aiden's bearded cheek, "I need to touch you. Will you let me touch you?" He asked, his hands shaking at the edge of the Inquisitor's shirt. "I don't want to hurt you, Aiden. I need… Maker I feel like I'm burning up from the inside out."

"Look at me Cullen." Aiden softly demanded, "I want this. I want you. Have for quite some time."

Cassandra leaned over the Inquisitor's shoulder to rub her lips over Cullen's. "We both do."

"Tell me… Tell me…" Cullen found it difficult to string two thoughts together, "If I do something you don't want. Or like."

"Stop worrying so much." Aiden pulled the man's crimson tunic over his head. Behind him, Cassandra let out an almost painful whine. Judging by the way her fingers dug into his shoulders, Aiden knew the ache inside her was growing painful. He shifted and drew Cullen closer to the bed, "She needs relief, Cullen. So do you."

Growling, Cullen pulled Cassandra flush against him, taking her mouth in a rough kiss.

Arousal shot straight to Aiden's loins. Watching them together was something straight from his fantasies. They both were so strong. So beautiful. Seeing them together, seeing the passion explode between them, having nothing to do to any drugs, had his body hardening.

Cassandra clawed at the barriers separating her from exploring Cullen's body. She needed, oh how she needed to feel the warmth of his skin. She needed to ease the raging fire burning between her legs. She needed him. Needed Aiden. Needed them both in ways she didn't think possible or proper. Tunic gone, Cassandra only pushed his leathers down far enough to take Cullen's pulsing arousal in her hands.

There was no stopping his body's reaction. He thrust forward, gritting his teeth to keep himself from spilling his seed. Whatever was pulsing through his veins screamed at him to find release in any way possible. "Back." Cullen crocked. Pushing her down, "Lay down."

Her head barely hit the pillows before his mouth was on her aching core. She screamed, slamming her hands against the head board to find sometime of way to anchor herself. "More. I need more."

Aiden found himself undressing with haste. A slight buzz filled his head as the drug, transferred by Cullen no doubt, began to affect him. A fire started, but he didn't hurt or ache like the other two. It was just enough to wash away the nerves of this new experience. Finding himself attracted to Cullen was a surprise to say the least. But it was there and Aiden didn't want to ignore it. He knew what suppressing such things led people to do.

Cassandra caught the Inquisitor's gaze, her breath hitching at the sight of watching him stroke his swollen cock. She watched his glowing eyes drop and saw them darken with hunger. The pleasure from Cullen's clever tongue made her lids grow heavy, but she forced herself to keep the open to watch. Aiden knees hit the edge of the bed as he bent down to explore the plains of the Commander's back before burying his fingers in the blonde curls. Soon, Cullen's menstruation hit in all the right spots, leaving her gasping and writhing under him. Then, a familiar mouth was on her breast and she went flying into oblivion.

Cullen drew away, his hips rutting into the cool sheets in desperation. "Shit. Shit." He was so close. Hungry for more and head buzzing, Cullen turned his gaze to the Inquisitor. "Please."

Knowing what the man needed, Aiden laid the Commander out next to the dazed Seeker. He wanted to take his time to get to know Cullen's body and how his own would react, but he couldn't stand to see brave Commander of the Inquisition in such pain. Aiden place a hand on Cullen's chest, pinning him when he tried to move. IF this was to happen, then it need to be on his own terms. "Let me help you."

"Please." Cullen's hips shot upwards, seeking some type of contact.

Grasping him by the hairs on the back of his head, Aiden yanked Cullen up and roughly took his mouth. His hips followed the move moment of his tongue, thrusting over and over again into Cullen, their erections coming so close together, but never touching. Cullen's hands streaked over his scared body, caressing every patch of raised skin, memorizing, loving him.

"Stop teasing him," Cassandra weakly spoke. "He needs release."

Aiden drew away to star down at Cullen's golden eyes, finding them blown wide with lust and need. "I got you, Commander." Trailing his hand through the golden curls on Cullen's chest, Aiden shifted and wrapped his fingers around both their cocks, pressing him tightly together.

Cullen threw his head back on a roar as a few quick strokes send him flying over the edge.

Shaking with his own need, Aiden continued to stroke his arousal now coated in Cullen's seed. But it wasn't enough. The friction of his own hand wasn't want his body craved. He looked to find Cassandra rousing again, her hips rotating and her thighs rubbing together in search of more relief. Aiden crawled over her sweat slicked body, nipping hard at her lips. "Do you want me to fuck you, Seeker."

"Andraste, yes." Cassandra's fingers dug into his ass trying to urge him forward.

Aiden held back for a moment, his hand traveled between the valley between her breast before firmly wrapping them around her throat.

Cassandra let out low moan. "Aiden."

"I'm going to fuck you until all of Skyhold hears you screams." Rutting against her slick folds, Aiden added pressure against her windpipe. She didn't panic or struggle, showing the trust she had in him. "Then our dear Commander will take you as I fuck you mouth with my cock. Do you want that, my love? Two cocks from each end? Or do you want us both to fuck your cunt and ass at the same time?"

"Shut the fuck up, Trevelyan and put your words into actions before I take care of myself."

"As my lady commands." Aiden sheathed himself in her soaking heat in one powerful stroke. He cut off her cry by stealing her breath away as he drilled himself relentlessly in her. Over and over, even after her walls started to clamp around him.

Cassandra sucked in a hard breath the moment Aiden's grip eased. The drug made her body hyper sensitive as he drew out her second orgasm in only a short amount of time. Her body went lax, yet it still burned and responded to his frantic pace.

Aiden planted both hands against the bed, "Again, Lass. Together this time."

"I can't." She whimpered. How could a body go through so much pleasure without passing out?

"Yes you can. Cullen."

Cassandra's head lolled to the side and found the blonde headed man watching them intently while his hand stoked his cock to match Aiden's thrusts. Once the Inquisitor's voice sunk in, Cullen's fingers of his free hand sought to where her and Aiden were joined. She twisted her hand in Aiden's tick mane of hair as both men worked her.

Aiden drowned in her screams as the three of them found their completion. HE collapsed into a heap onto both of them struggling to pull air into his lungs. "Maker's breath." Aiden rested his sweat covered brow against Cullen's shoulder, "That was…"

"Amazing." Cassandra whispered, her voice raw and low.

"I think that's putting it mildly." Cullen added on a chuckle.


End file.
